Tear Stained Eyes
by awandmkr
Summary: What happens after Quinn gets in a car crash. Brittana, Quinntana friendship, Unholy Trinity friendship.


**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. I only own the story I write.**

**This is my spin/prediction of what will happen after "On My Way"**

**I don't know if I'll continue this or not, so let me know what you think in a Review**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't believe Rachel was doing this. Rachel, who seemed to preach independence, feminism, and personal responsibility on a daily basis, was getting married at the age of eighteen. Yes she knew that Finn and Rachel were both legally allowed to do this; however, she didn't think that should get married. She thought for reasons for two reason: the first being that they have never so deeply in love, due to all the infidelity that they both were involved with, and the second being is they fight all the time. Santana is pretty sure she had witnessed ten intense fights between the couple in a week, which means the likelihood of their marriage surviving more than a month was essentially nonexistent. So this explains why Santana was one of the many voices who objected to the union when the officiate said "Does anyone object?"<p>

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Rachel and Finn war in a screaming match with their parents and Kurt. Santana grabbed her girlfriends hand and carefully guided her through the blistering noise and into the hallway. The moment the door closed behind them Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss before saying, "Britt, if we really are going to be together forever, then promise me you won't let me propose, or you won't even accept a marriage proposal from me, until we are out of college."<p>

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

"Because I want us to be mature enough to deal with that kind of change in relationship, but also because I want to be able to support you if we to be married. And for me to support you requires a college diploma," Santana said with sweet smile.

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Well duh, I mean that makes to logistical-"

"Logical."

"Logical sense San. And people call me stupid."

Santana let out a laugh, "Such hypocrites. But … Britt you do know your smart, just in a different way right?" Brittany nodded her head. "Good now let's-" Santana felt her phone start vibrating, Judy Fabray was calling her. "Hold on second, Quinn's mom is calling me. I'll be right back love."

Santana walked a few steps down the hall before answering the call. "Hey Judy, What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Santana," Judy voice was weak and shaky and it sounded like she was about to cry. Something was wrong. "Are you sitting down?"

The young Latina felt her eyes grow with fear. She sat down on the nearest wooden bench. "I am now. Judy, what's wrong?"

And that's when Judy couldn't be strong anymore. "Qui-Quinn has been in a car accident. I'm already at Lima General. Y-You are h-he-her best friend," Judy chocked on her on tears as she tried to deliver the terrible news.

Santana felt tears running down her cheeks. "Well I'm at Rachel's wedding, Brittany is with me. Do you want me to tell everyo-?"

Judy cut her off, "Just you two for now."

"Okay," Santana said in a shaky whisper. "We will be there as soon as we can." Santana hung up to phone and just that for a moment, trying to absorb the entirety of what had just happened. She felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, she shook her head, "No, I've got to be strong for Quinn," she whispered to herself before getting up.

Santana briskly walked back up the hall to find Brittany and go. A moment later she found her girlfriend leaning against the wall waiting for her, she immediately knew that there is something wrong. "What happened?" she asks quietly.

"I tell you on the way there," Santana explained. "Could you just send Mercedes a text, saying 'something came up, will explain later, sorry.'" Brittany nodded before taking Santana's hand a following her out the door.

* * *

><p>The minute both girls were in Santana's Jeep, Brittany asked what had happened, Santana hadn't even put the keys in the ignition yet. "Judy called me that," she took a deep breathe, "That Quinn had been in a car accident, and she asked us to come to the hospital." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "It sounded bad Britt, like really bad."<p>

Brittany let out sigh filled with hurt, worry, and a bit of acceptance. "San?"

"What?"

The dancer looked into the young Latina's eyes and said, "I'm driving."

Santana was about to protest, but the she knew she was nowhere near a suitable emotional state, besides the only person she let drive her Jeep, besides herself, was Brittany, "Okay."

* * *

><p>The moment Brittany put the Jeep into park Santana grabbed their Cheerios bags. They had brought them to change into after the wedding. Santana was really glad they wouldn't have to wait in the waiting room in those hideously pink bridesmaids dresses while they waited. She felt Brittany grab her hand and lead her towards the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>When they entered the Emergency Room at Lima General she saw her dad, he was surgical attending, talking to Judy. The two girls approached the adults cautiously, fearing the worst. "Hey Dad," Santana said somberly before pulling her father into a hug. "Can you tell us anything?"<p>

Dr. Lopez looked at his daughter with sadness before delivering the news. "She's in bad shape Santana."

Santana felt her eyes well-up. "How bad is she?"

"As of now she has a broken arm, a broken wrist, a broken leg, a couple of fractured ribs, some bruises, some burns from the release of the air-bag, and some head trauma."

Santana knew that her father was being too vague about the head trauma. "Has she woken up yet?"

Dr. Lopez shook his head. "No she hasn't. There's swelling in the brain, which means…"

"You have no idea if it's just a really bad concussion, or if it's," she gulped. "Or if it's worse."

Dr. Lopez nodded. He saw tears beginning to spill from her eyes, he knew she was scared. "Brittany, could you-?"

"Not a problem Dr. Lopez." Brittany said she took her girlfriend by the hand and led he to the bathroom, for some privacy to cry and so that they could change out of their dresses.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Santana and Brittany are at their best friend's side, holding her delicate hand, hoping, praying, wishing for her to wake up and get better with tear stained faces.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
